


Married Make-Up Sex (◡‿◡✿)

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Pydia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Imagine Pydia, Making Up, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A married Lydia and Peter have make-up sex after a furious fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Make-Up Sex (◡‿◡✿)

**Author's Note:**

> This daydream flitted into my brain while listening to Julep by Punch Brothers, which is in the upcoming Side B of The Pydia-Pocalypse Mega Mix. Oh guys. All the feels. Love, hints of domesticity, ridiculously hot sex. ;)

**A married Lydia and Peter have makeup sex after a furious fight.**   _Peter sitting in a dining table chair with Lydia in his lap, her back pressed to his chest._

.

One forearm wrapped around her waist, Peter alternates between helping her move and keeping her still as he grinds his hips up into her. He bites her ear, claims the side of her neck, her shoulder—moaning into soft skin and the flexing of muscle with each writhe and gasp. His mouth goes slack as she presses back against his chest and she tenses and comes. He buries his nose into silken red locks and breathes her in, nearly following her.

Instead, he takes a moment to register her still-quick breathing, the raising of her chest, her little shivers…the echoing twitches of her around him. Those little things he’d memorize and write along his insides if he could.

He moves both hands to her waist, lets her keep her lax limbs and achieved bliss, earns a soft, strangled, moan as he slowly rocks them and sets to taking his time, kissing whatever he can reach.

([ **♥**](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf))


End file.
